Alicia the Fox
"Alicia's the name, fun's my game!" -'''Alicia the Fox' 'Alicia the Fox' is a Remnant of the ancient creature Alfred the Ancient and can technically be considered his sister. She was created by The Insanitist on deviantArt and embodies Alfred's positive memories of childhood. Fun loving and playful, Alicia acts as the foil for Alfred's brooding and hollowness, treating life like a playful adventure while Alfred saw it for a very long time as a burden and a gruelling trial. Alicia came into being at the same time as Hamaveck the Hateful's Remnants but unlike them, she was cared for by Alfred and Hamaveck's shared "mother" Mater Angelus. She personally taught Alicia how to control the Chaos and Haos powers she had inherited from Alfred until both females were discovered by Alfred himself and Mater instructed Alicia to go with him to be his sister and helping hand. Since then the two of them have bonded and grown close with every experience together. Personality Alicia the fox is recognized as being hyper, fun-loving, cherpy and excited. She loves causing mischief and having fun and has a personality totally at odds with his "brother" Alfred's. While Alfred is detatched, lonely, quiet and dignified, Alicia is loud, boystrous and constantly seeking attention. She has a fierce connection with Alfred and loves him completely as a brother. Alicia is also very protective of her friends and is quick to make them but once she has, she loves and cherishes them with all her heart. Having a very childlike personality, Alicia can get incredibly passionate about many things and people. Her love for her friends and brother are so strong she would happily die to protect them and she has a hatred and rage for villains like Hamaveck, who hurt the people she cares about, that can't be matched by many of the other heroes. Once she has made a connection with someone, good or bad, she will act on feelings drawn from that connection without a second thought, a trait that can lead to disastrous consequences. Powers and abilities '''Chaos Abilities: '''Alicia possess a greater variety of control and apititude with Chaos Energy than Alfred does and has cultivated her own special set of abilities and weapons out of it. *'Chaos Scepter: 'A scepter of pure chaos energy that Alcia can use to cast Chaos blasts from. *'Chaos Lightning: 'An electric string of Chaos Energy that Alicia can use to attack her enemies. *'Chaos Pulse: 'A more controlled and focused version of Chaos Blast. *'Chaos Morph: 'An orb that distorts oncoming attacks and defends Alicia from most enemy strikes. *'Chaos Dark: 'Envelops an enemy in darkness, leaving them blind and open to attack. *'Chaos Flash: 'An alternate version of Chaos Control. Allows Alicia to travel at the speed of light but only for short flashes of time. *'Chaos Crash: 'An immense burst of Chaos Energy that uncontrollably destroys everything in its path. *'Chaos Cataclysm: '''Alicia's most powerful Chaos move and by far her most deadly. Can reduce anything to rubble in seconds and acts as it's name suggests, causing a complete cataclysm that completely obliterates everything in sight of Alicia. Gallery Alicea by 1feellikeamonster-d5va1f5-2.jpg Theme Song(s) Main theme: Radioactive - Imagine Dragons Secondary theme: Paradise - Coldplay Battle theme: Keys to the kingdom - UNKLE Instrumental theme: Up is Down - Hans Zimmer Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Good Category:Mobians Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Elemental Abilities